Percy Jackson, Guardian of Artemis
by Arceus the almighty
Summary: Percy Jackson,Guardian of Artemis, Blessed of Chaos, Champion of Hestia RATED T to be safe No FLAMES pls!
1. Prologue

He was the hero of Olympus. The one that saved the world. He had defeated Kronos, the titan king, along with Hyperion and countless others. He had tricked Atlas into holding the sky again. And now he had been betrayed. By the world he saved, the camp he cared for, and finally by the person he loved…

Percy P.O.V

After the second titan war, there hadn't been any major events at camp. I was walking towards the border to meet a new demi-god; a satyr had found him in a school in North West Alabama. The satyr had said that the demi-god had a powerful scent. The satyr, Jamie, said that the demi-god carried the scent of one of the big three, but wasn't sure which one. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw something that chilled me to the bones. I saw the Minotaur.

_Agh! Why can't he stay dead for once?_ I thought.

Then, I charged, but I knew that I would never reach them in time, so I tried to distract it.

'Oi, beef head', I shouted, distracting the monster for a moment. While it was distracted by me, the boy got a celestial bronze knife of the satyr and stabbed the Minotaur.

When they got to the top of the hill, he looked around the camp and expected him to be amazed, but all I saw was… indifference?

'Hi', I said, when they reached me, 'I'm Percy'.

'You're the great hero?' the boy asked sarcastically. 'I'm Jack Antigo, remember it, the name of the hero even better that yourself'

He then went past the camp borders, and a trident appeared above him, I then saw a bright flash and there stood dad. (a.u: I'm going make both of them call Poseidon dad.)

'You're my dad?' Jack asked.

'Yes m'boy, well done in killing the Minotaur by the way.' Dad replied with his usual cheery smile.

'I know, no training and I still managed to kill the Minotaur, see dad, I'm going to make you proud.' Dad smiled at this.

'Hi dad' I said, he turned to me.

'Perseus Jackson, how could you leave your brother out there like that?' he said with a cold hard look in his eyes. 'I'm ashamed of you.' And with that he teleported away to the big house with Jack. As I slowly walked towards the big house, I couldn't help but think, _great, just great; I have a stupid jerk for a brother._

When I reached the big house I saw everyone bowing to them, then Poseidon said something that shocked me.

'I declare Jack Antigo as the new counsellor for the Poseidon cabin.'


	2. Chapter 1

He was the hero of Olympus. The one that saved the world. He had defeated Kronos, the titan king, along with Hyperion and countless others. He had tricked Atlas into holding the sky again. And now he had been betrayed. By the world he saved, the camp he cared for, and finally by the person he loved…

Percy P.O.V

After the second titan war, there hadn't been any major events at camp. I was walking towards the border to meet a new demi-god; a satyr had found him in a school in North West Alabama. The satyr had said that the demi-god had a powerful scent. The satyr, Jamie, said that the demi-god carried the scent of one of the big three, but wasn't sure which one. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw something that chilled me to the bones. I saw the Minotaur.

_Agh! Why can't he stay dead for once?_ I thought.

Then, I charged, but I knew that I would never reach them in time, so I tried to distract it.

'Oi, beef head', I shouted, distracting the monster for a moment. While it was distracted by me, the boy got a celestial bronze knife of the satyr and stabbed the Minotaur.

When they got to the top of the hill, he looked around the camp and expected him to be amazed, but all I saw was… indifference?

'Hi', I said, when they reached me, 'I'm Percy'.

'You're the great hero?' the boy asked sarcastically. 'I'm Jack Antigo, remember it, the name of the hero even better that yourself'

He then went past the camp borders, and a trident appeared above him, I then saw a bright flash and there stood dad. (a.u: I'm going make both of them call Poseidon dad.)

'You're my dad?' Jack asked.

'Yes m'boy, well done in killing the Minotaur by the way.' Dad replied with his usual cheery smile.

'I know, no training and I still managed to kill the Minotaur, see dad, I'm going to make you proud.' Dad smiled at this.

'Hi dad' I said, he turned to me.

'Perseus Jackson, how could you leave your brother out there like that?' he said with a cold hard look in his eyes. 'I'm ashamed of you.' And with that he teleported away to the big house with Jack. As I slowly walked towards the big house, I couldn't help but think, _great, just great; I have a stupid jerk for a brother._

When I reached the big house I saw everyone bowing to them, then Poseidon said something that shocked me.

'I declare Jack Antigo as the new counsellor for the Poseidon cabin.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Time skip a few weeks forward)

Slowly but surely, all the campers moved away from me and towards Jack Antigo. I didn't mind this as I still had Nico, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth with me. However, only Annabeth was still at camp. Then one day Jack got a quest to kill a hellhound, for this quest he chose Annabeth and Will (counsellor for Apollo cabin) to go with him.

When they came back successful, I was happy because I could see Annabeth again, but she seemed distant from me, as if she didn't want to be with me anymore, but I ignored these thoughts, along with the pitiful looks with which Will looked at me with, when he thought I wasn't looking.

So, anyway here I am going to the beach, because I was a bit depressed that Annabeth seemed so distant from as the sea always cheered me up, along with the fact that Annabeth was going to college meant that I almost never saw her.

(At beach)

I decided that I am going to Annabeth's college to see her. With that happy thought I went to my cabin to sleep.

(Time skip next morning)

I asked Chiron if I could go and see Annabeth and he agreed. So, here I am looking at the gates of her college. I went to where I knew Annabeth's dormitory was. As I paused outside the door to knock, I heard giggling; I checked the dormitory to make sure that I was in the right, it was, so I opened the door, worried, because Annabeth never, ever giggles.

When I looked in, my heart was destroyed. Inside was my so called girlfriend making out with my jerk of a brother.

'mmm, Jack you are so much better than Percy, he was always so naïve and ignored the hints I always dropped him, but you aren't like that. You actually have a brain.' Annabeth said.

'Why did you even go out with that guy?' Jack asked.

'I don't know, I think it was cos everyone thought he was the best, and since like you said, I'm the best, I thought I should go out with him.' She replied

'Just dump him then, he's not worthy of you', Jack finished.

'You know what, I think I will when I get to camp', She replied.

That single sentence rendered my heart into a thousand pieces.

'Don't bother waiting 'til summer,' I said,

'I HATE YOU!' I screamed.

'Per' she started, but Jack interrupted her.

'Ignore him Annabeth, and Jackson bugger off, you aren't wanted anymore', I heard him as I walked off.

I ran out of the college and drove the van to camp like a mad man. (Chiron let me borrow the van to go see _her_) Once I got to camp, I went to Poseidon's cabin and packed everything I needed, and wanted to take with me. I then took all the pictures I had and burned the one that had Annabeth in it, while I kept the rest. I then wrote a letter to Chiron explaining why I went and told him not to look for me, after that I left camp, after patting Peleus, I mean who wouldn't…

I then vapour travelled to camp Jupiter, and went in. When I got near the little Tiber, I saw Lupa and the entire twelfth legion. I saw a look of pity on Lupa's face. When I reached them.

'I'm sorry Perseus, but Lord Neptune and Lady Minerva have commanded us to banish you from this camp and to inform you that you are banished from camp half-blood. I'm sorry pup, but we have decided to give you a gift', Lupa said as the legion parted to show Jason, Reyna and Octavian carrying a roman armour and weapons and a purse containing about $1,000,'Take these my child, and may the odd be ever in you favour.'

I looked around them and saw pity on all the faces.

'I'm sorry Percy,' Octavian said, actually feeling sympathy for me, you see after we had defeated the giants, I had gone on a quest to find the Sibylline books, and asked Ella the harpy to fill in the missing parts, now I counted Octavian as one of my best friends.

'Thanks everyone, for everything you did for me', I told the campers, then bowing down to Lupa 'Thank you mother', with that I tuned and walked off.

I wandered for about a month, before I decided to go to Canada. I used the money I had to buy myself food. I vapour travelled once more to the border of Canada, and decided to spend one more night in America. As I was lighting the fire, I felt a presence behind me, I slowly turned around with Riptide uncapped. But, I didn't need it, because I saw Hestia behind me.

'Percy, I'm so sorry for you', she said.

'Don't worry about it, when your own father disowns you…', I didn't finish the sentence because the tears that I had been holding back fell, and I started breaking down in front of Hestia. Hestia engulfed me in a motherly embrace.

'It'll be alright', she repeated while rubbing my back, when her hands went over the small of my back, I didn't feel any pain. Hestia probably saw the look of confusion on my face because she explained that I had lost my Achilles heel, when I broke up with Annabeth because she had been my mortal point. Then completely out of the blue, Hestia asked,

'Percy will you be my champion?'

I was dumbstruck to say the least. I then mulled over the question, seeing as I had nothing else to do.

I said, 'Yes milady, I'll be honoured to be you champion.' Earning a wide grin from Hestia, she quickly sobered up and said,

'By the powers vested in me, I, Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and home, hereby make Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, my champion.' And with that she shot flames at me. Eventually, the flames subsided, and I could see clearly again.

'Percy, you can now control fire to any extent, you are also immune to all types of fire and any heat and can summon most food at will.' She said, 'go on try it out' she encouraged me. So I tried it, I imagined flames around myself, and I couldn't help but shout,

'Flame on!' immediately green fire surrounded me, I yelped and the flames quickly petered out.

'What the hades?' I nearly screamed.

'Percy, calm down, you're resistant to all types of fire, including Greek fire. Anyway, I think you summoned Greek fire, because you are the son of Poseidon, so normal fire wouldn't be able to survive inside you, so it turned into Greek fire, which can burn in water. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, when I said you could do anything with fire, I meant anything, you can even create wings of fire, which can help you fly and protect you against anything, especially since you create Greek fire, you can also create any type of weapons with fire as well, it should help with your archery. Oh yeah, you can also summon fire from within yourself, like a god, and only I will be able to wrest control of the fire from you.' And with that she created a pair of beautiful wings behind her, and beat the wings as she rose into the air. I tried it myself, and saw green wings behind me.

'Now then, you try to summon some food.' When she said that, I thought of mum's blue waffles, and immediately the smell of sweet, homemade waffles overwhelmed my nose. I opened my eyes, before me was a platter full of blue waffles. Hestia took one and said,

'mmm, now that's some seriously tasty waffles, even if I say so myself since I gave you that power. I have to go now, take care of yourself Percy, and take a look at you sword.' With that she flashed away. Confused, I looked at my sword to see that it was covered in green fire.

'Flame off', I said, and the green fire went out. So with a small smile, I crossed the border into Canada.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Pls pls pls review.**

Percy's POV

It's been about a month since I left Camp Half-blood, there have been frequent visits by Hestia, and she helped me to control fire in almost every single way, and now I can use the heat anywhere to teleport myself there, I can also spy n people, and so far, I have spied on every single meetings of the Olympians, and no seems to miss me. Even though Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite and Dionysius have met frequently when Dionysius told them that I had disappeared from camp, it seemed that not all gods and goddesses hated me, which is a surprise, but what surprised me even more than Artemis missing me was Aphrodite. I had thought that she was shallow like the rest of the gods and goddesses, but I was obviously wrong. Especially when she said what had happened and how the 'hero of Olympus' deserved better. Anyway, back to my life, right now, I can shoot bulls eyes with my new bow and arrows made of fire. I can now summon normal fire and Greek fire from within myself. So far, I have managed to kill about four deer and one hare. I can now summon anything else I need, and because Hestia's domains include the home, I can summon new clothes for myself.

Suddenly, in a pillar of fire Hestia appeared.

'Milady, you are becoming more and more like the god of theatre **(A/N Zeus)**', I said cheekily.

'Not now Perseus', I immediately sobered up, because Hestia never uses my full name.

'Percy, Artemis has managed to persuade the council to agree to search for you, Artemis and her hunt are going to be looking for you. Artemis said that she will start in Canada as there haven't been any monster attacks in Canada, you have to move Percy.' Hestia told me.

'Why did the council suddenly decide to search for me?' I asked.

'Hephaestus and Hades **(A/N Hestia and Hades were made Olympians after the giant war)** got mad when she informed the council that you were missing, they nearly attacked Poseidon and Athena.' Both of us smiled at that scene.

'Damn, the one time I don't watch the meetings, it has to have something to do with me.'

'The only ones who opposed it were Poseidon and Athena' Hestia said.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver, and there stood Artemis, along with the rest of the hunt.

'Aunt Hestia, why did you not tell me that you knew where Perseus was? I came to talk to you about where we should start searching for him, when I sensed you flashing to Canada.' Artemis ranted.

'I thought that my champion should have his privacy and it was his place to tell not mine, especially when that daughter of Athena left him for his own half-brother.' Hestia replied.

'Well, I don't care. You should have at least told the council. And what do you mean _'my champion'_?' Artemis asked.

'Well, I asked Percy if he wanted to be my champion when I saw him' Hestia said, 'and he accepted, and so far, he has excelled in using his powers. He can even shoot bulls eyes with a bow and arrow made out of fire', Hestia replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

'Fine, but I'm taking him with me to the council of the gods', and with that Artemis grabbed me and flashed me the throne room. She had also somehow managed to flash the hunters up as well; she dismissed the hunters to her temple. She then called all the gods for the meeting. They soon arrived for the meeting, confusedly, but when they saw me, there was a mixture of reactions on the gods' faces. Zeus, Hera, Hades, Hephaestus, Dionysius and Aphrodite looked happy and relieved, while Hermes grinned like an idiot, and as for Apollo, well; his jaws were on the floor literally. Ares actually smiled slightly before he scowled like he normally does, and that surprised me, and then there were two gods left; Poseidon and Athena, they both looked at with revulsion, hate, and an emotion that I couldn't place, could it be…fear? I heard someone clear their throat and looked up.

'Well, now that we have Perseus Jackson here, I think he should explain his actions to the rest of the council.' Zeus declared, and so I did, right from the start to the finish. When I had finished, there were tears in all the gods' eyes except for Poseidon and Athena, Aphrodite was downright crying her eyes out, while even Ares sniffled a bit.

'Now, that we know what has gone on, I am determined to keep an eye on him, so with that I have decided to send him to the hunters with Artemis.' Zeus said.

'What? Are you trying to get me killed?' I nearly shout at Zeus. I mean what the heck is he thinking about; locking me up with Poseidon and Athena would have been less life threatening.

Artemis' POV

'WHAT?' I shout at father, what the hell is he thinking, sending a man to the hunters. All the hunters are known to hate men. Even if Perseus isn't like the other men and Thalia actually considers him a brother. I can almost guarantee that he will be dead before the first day, even if Thalia and I stick up for him.

Percy's POV

'No, father, I will not let him join the hunt.' Artemis said.

'I did not say that he would be joining your hunt, he will be your guardian.' Zeus replied calmly.

'But fath…'Artemis started before I interrupted her.

'Lady Artemis, if you choose to accept then, I, Perseus Jackson, hereby swears upon the Styx, and the creator of the cosmos, Chaos himself, to sacrifice myself in order to protect my lady Artemis from all kinds of danger.' I said in the bravest voice I could muster. Suddenly, the throne room went cold, and a spinning vortex of black appeared in the shape of a helix, and from it came a voice, a voice so ancient and powerful, that the throne room shook with each syllable.

'Perseus Jackson, you have led an interesting life, a life short of joy, and full of pain, you, like me know the pain of betrayal from your loved ones. With this in mind, I will let you live, but remember, I will hold you to your oath of protection, you have sworn an unbreakable oath, an oath on me, you have made an oath and it is irrevocable. However, I will aid you in your plight to guard Artemis, by granting you a few of my own powers. However, there is one important question that must be answered before the oath is complete and I give you my blessing.' Saying that, the vortex turned and faced Artemis and asked, 'Do you, Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt and childbirth, accept Perseus Jackson as your guardian?'

'I...er…accept, milord.' Artemis replied weakly.

'Then let the oath be binding', Chaos' voice boomed through the room, and with that the vortex rushed at me and sucked me in.

And then it spat me, but when it did, I felt almost alien in my body, Chaos spoke in my mind and said that right then, I contained more power than the big three combined. I then passed out, the last I can remember is Artemis shouting at Apollo to bring me to her temple.

**Pls review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Pls pls pls review.**

(I've changed my mind; the hunt doesn't know about Percy, They were never in the hunt for Percy, so they don't know about him being the guardian of Artemis.)

Artemis' POV

When the vortex had sucked Perseus in, I was worried, because he was the only decent man that I had ever found. Then, when it threw him out, I was worried because it looked like he wasn't breathing, but then it turned out that he was just unconscious. I basically shouted at Apollo to bring him to my temple.

In the morning, I heard a noise in the room Percy was in. I did the natural thing; I went and looked for the source of the noise. When I got there, I saw that Percy was awake and that he was the source of the noise.

_Why do males always have to be so loud?_, I thought.

'Percy, calm down, you're safe here' I said, as soothingly as I could seeing that he was thrashing around on the bed. When he got up, I left him to do whatever he does in the morning. During breakfast, I broke the news to him.

'You're going to have to meet the hunt today', I told him.

'You haven't got a say in this matter', I said quickly seeing that he was about to argue with me.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Percy's POV

Lady Artemis said that she is going to the hunters to tell them about me and that she will summon me when I was to be introduced, and with that she teleported away. But me being me, I decided to follow her. This turned out to be one of the best actions in my life so far, I had dressed myself in a cloak (like Altair's in Assassins Creed), that chaos had given me.

Random Hunter's POV

Today, Lady Artemis Iris messaged us to let us know that she will be introducing the latest addition to our hunt later today. All the hunters were excited about this, because not many hunters are introduced by Artemis herself. However, lately the hunt hadn't been the same. Lady Artemis had left to find a boy, I mean a boy of all people, then again it was Percy Jackson, and so it was alright, because Lady Artemis actually respected and liked Percy Jackson. However, Thalia, our lieutenant, had been more annoyed and angry lately, and none of us knew the reason.

Suddenly, there was a flash and there stood Lady Artemis, and just as she started to talk, we heard a snap, and as one we looked around, and saw a male on the ground, in a cloak so we couldn't see his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry people but I have been busy with a lot of stuff. I also suffered from writers block the one time I could have written the story. But I will be starting to update now.


End file.
